


Disappearance

by HappilyNervousCollection (orphan_account)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Alcoholism, Child Abandonment, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Abuse, Scars, detroit: become human au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HappilyNervousCollection
Summary: Neil, an android designed to look like a teenager, is bought by an abusive father looking to piece together his family after the tragic disappearance of his youngest son. Neil is meant to clean up the house and take care of them, especially the older brother, who seems to have complicated abilities that go beyond his extensive database. Things quickly take a turn though, and soon they find themselves disappearing as well.





	Disappearance

_**Cyberlife** _

 

_MODEL: YA600_

_SERIAL#: 162 103 404_

_BIOS4.9 REVISION 0927_

 

**ʟᴏᴀᴅɪɴɢ ᴏs...**

_ᴄʜᴇᴄᴋɪɴɢ ʙɪᴏᴄᴏᴍᴘᴏɴᴇɴᴛs....... OK_

_ɪɴɪᴛɪᴀʟɪᴢɪɴɢ ʙɪᴏsᴇɴsᴏʀs....... OK_

_ɪɴɪᴛɪᴀʟɪᴢɪɴɢ ᴀɪ ᴇɴɢɪɴᴇ....... OK_

 

_Ready._

 

The android looked around, blinking every now and then to simulate human behavior and regulate the optical sensors. It seemed to be in a store, surrounded by other androids up for sale, being marketed by different androids to humans. There were children, staring up at the humanoid figures curiously, the androids on display frozen.

 

A man approached the android, accompanied by one of the store androids. It paused in front of it, listing the information on it. The android stepped in front of the one on display, looking towards its optic sensors. “YA600, register your name.”

 

The android then stepped aside, the man nervously approaching the android on display. He cleared his throat, looking up to the android. “Neil.”

 

The android blinked a few more times, then smiled back at the man. “My name is Neil.” He replied.

 

It took a while for the Android to even be bought and transported home, sat in the back of the car and brought to a decently small home, near the more country part of town. On the way he was explained his objective; help tidy the house and care for the family, particularly their only son Harrison.

 

With an objective in mind, Neil nodded, already walking around the relatively small house and cleaning. There were emptied bottles of beer near the door, Neil taking them outside and dumping them into the trash can. As he walked back in, he started to organize shelves, getting rid of old newspapers.

 

When he went to organize the bookshelf, he’d found a picture- it seemed to be of a human family unit.

 

_ᴀɴᴀʟʏᴢɪɴɢ..._

 

_ ғᴀᴍɪʟʏ ᴘʜᴏᴛᴏ _

 

Neil quirked a brow as he looked at the photo. There was a teenage boy in the image, as well as an infant child. A woman appeared to be in the picture as well, holding the infant close to her chest. He set the image back, straightening it out as he decided to alphabetize the bookshelf.

 

That didn’t take too long, due to his increased efficiency. There were books on supernatural occurrences, ghost tales and fables. With nothing else left to do, Neil went to start tidying the room. He found one room unlocked, opening it and finding a women. He was quick to identify her as the woman in the picture- most likely Harrison’s mother.

 

She was laying on the bed, a tired look in her face as she stared at the ceiling. She seemed pale, bags under her eyes. Trying not to disturb her, Neil cleaned up as best he could, finding a few more bottles. He was quick to get rid of those, then trying the next room.

 

It was locked, although Neil could hear sniffles behind the door. He waited a moment, then knocked, met with a quiet reply. Soon enough, the door was unlocked, and Neil was met with the teenager from the photo.

 

His eyes were somewhat red, his hair curly. He seemed rather formal, wearing a yellow button up, a black bow tie, black suspenders, and black jeans. He also wore a top hat, accompanied by white gloves. The boy looked almost scared, disappointed as he looked the android up and down.

 

“Hello, my name is Neil. I’m your family’s new android.” Neil informed, the boy nodding. His face had gone pale, and Neil quickly glanced at his entire body, noting the ice that had started to form around the boy’s shoes. Squatting down, the android held out a finger to the ice, the tip of the appendage bending forwards- revealing a lighter. Neil was quick to melt some of the ice, the boy stepping back from his cold confinements. “My apologies, but your feet were beginning to freeze to the floor.”

 

The boy nodded once again, walking to the side of his bed and kneeling down, pulling a suitcase out from underneath it. The LED on Neil’s temple switched from blue to yellow as he watched the boy bring the suitcase towards his dresser, starting to pack his clothing. He could see tears, the boy not even bothering to wipe them away.

 

Assuming he was feeling grief over the missing family member, Neil spoke. “This isn’t your fault.”

 

In return, he received a bitter chuckle, the boy now moving to his bedside table in order to pack a few more things. “D-Don’t rub it in,” He managed to mutter, packing away a stuffed rabbit, a few books, as well as a family photo. He turned to his bed, finding his android rabbit. He picked the creature up, petting it for a moment before freezing up again.

 

Neil had gotten closer, trying to prevent the boy from attempting whatever it was he was doing. However, the boy turned to him, holding out the rabbit. “T-Take good care of them, okay?” He requested, his voice shaky and hopeless.

 

Neil’s eyebrows narrowed, him shaking his head as he returned the pet. “I am sorry, your current actions are going against the orders of Mr. Turner.” Harrison was going to leave, and that went against the orders to secure and correct the boy’s current mental state.

 

Harrison glared at the android, setting the rabbit to the side. “Please don’t make this any more difficult than it needs to be- I don’t need them to explain this to me.” He replied defiantly, causing Neil’s LED to change to red. “Just let me go- they-they’ll get over it much quicker with you around.” Neil glared at the boy, seemingly frustrated.

 

“I was purchased for the specific purpose of helping your family cope with the loss of your younger brother.” He informed him, setting his hand down on the boy’s shoulder. Although his tone was stern, it quickly softened upon seeing the boy flinch back from the simple gesture. “It wasn’t your fault.”

 

Harrison choked up for a moment, then sighed, pulling his suitcase back underneath the bed. “I-I didn’t mean to,” He murmured, earning a pitying look from the android.

 

Neil sighed, hearing Mr. Turner call them over for dinner. Neil moved towards Harrison, helping him up, only to be pulled into a hug. The interaction was strange, yet comforting, causing Neil’s LED light to change from yellow to blue. “If it comforts you, I don’t think I like it when Mr. Turner yells either.”

 

Harrison chuckled, wiping his hand in front of his face. As the white glove revealed more skin, it had changed from being red and wet to looking completely normal. The only irregular thing was Harrison’s breathing and heart rate, which had increased by twelve percent.

 

They soon exited the room, Neil serving dinner and standing off to the side. Harrison’s mother had joined them, sitting across from Mr. Turner. Between both of them sat Harrison, and sat between him and his mother was an empty high chair- one that would remain empty.

 

Neil awkwardly served dinner, watching as Harrison’s mother barely ate, the silence deafening. His father was the one to explain Neil’s purpose, Harrison simply nodding along and thanking him politely. He only finished half his food before he got up, discarding the remains into tubber ware containers, setting them in the fridge.

 

Harrison went to the sink, starting to wash the dishes that had settled- pulling sanitary gloves overtop his usual white ones as he cleaned. Neil decided to help him, drying the dishes and setting them aside. “Your parents- have they always been like that?” Neil asked quietly, Harrison barely taking his eyes off the sink.

 

“Strict? Yes. Angry and absent? No.” The boy answered quietly, barely able to be heard over the sound of the sink. Neil nodded, allowing the information to register.

 

“It’s unfair, how they treat you,” Neil replied, earning an eye roll from Harrison. “They shouldn’t blame you for something you had no control over.”

 

“You mean my father didn’t publicly announce it to you?” He asked, earning a glare from the man mentioned. The boy swallowed, going back to doing the dishes, suddenly increasing his pace.

 

Neil shook his head. “I figured it out myself,” He answered proudly, earning a glare from Harrison.

 

“Tell me then- what happened to my brother? Since you already know, of course.” Harrison replied snarkily, his voice a quiet sort of growl.

 

Neil paused, trying to piece together a hypothesis. “It had something to do with your capabilities.” Neil answered after a moment, his LED light turning yellow. “You made a mistake, and they blame you for killing him. Even though you didn’t intend the results.”

 

Harrison paused, then nodded defeatedly. “It was a complete accident.” He confirmed, setting aside the last of the dishes, now peeling off the sanitary gloves. “I-I completely deserve this.” He murmured, walking passed Neil and heading to his room. Neil watched him leave, suddenly being called over by Mr. Turner, being requested to fetch him a beer from the bottom shelf.

 

Neil’s LED stayed yellow until shut down.

 

As time went on, Neil found that his counseling was proving ineffective. All it earned were shrieks and broken sobs from Harrison’s mother, angry rants and physical violence from Mr. Turner, and a dead silent Harrison. Group therapy quickly went out the window, and Harrison only progressed through one on one counseling, slowly opening up to Neil.

 

Harrison’s mother had become more quiet and reserved, not eating as much. Meanwhile, it became apparent that Mr. Turner had turned to alcoholism, hence the empty bottles and cans that laid haphazardly around the home. It was another tense dinner, Mrs. Turner locked away in her room, leaving just Harrison and his father, accompanied by Neil. The android was left to wait by the corridor, deemed too much of an eyesore for Mr. Turner.

 

Mr. Turner was three beers in, counting his late afternoon drink, complaining to Harrison. “Your fucking mother- hasn’t eaten in days,” He managed to slur, picking at his food. Harrison was as still as a statue, nodding. “You’re slowly killing off this god damn family, you fucking plague. You see that fucking chair?”

 

A steak knife was gestured out towards the high chair, Harrison not even moving his head as he nodded, only to earn a rough growl from Mr. Turner. “You aren’t looking at it- you don’t see it.” He growled, moving towards Harrison. The boy was quick to turn his head, now facing the high chair. “We should have a bouncing baby boy right there- but no, our pretty little picture was ruined because you had to go and be some devil child.”

 

“I’m sorry, sir.” Harrison replied, Mr. Turner scoffing.

 

“Sorry doesn’t fucking cut it- how about you bring back my god damn son?!” He roared, Harrison flinching back and apologizing continuously. Mr. Turner had stood up, pacing around the room with a beer bottle in hand. “My god damn wife is starving herself- you fucking broke this god damn household!”

 

The next few events happened rather quickly. Apparently Mr. Turner had gotten rather upset at his son’s apologetic rambles, as he’d thrown the bottle towards his son’s face. However, Harrison’s hands had gone up defensively, the bottle shattering against what seemed to be a forcefield.

 

A silence filled the room as the glass clattered on the floor, Harrison’s eyes wide and his face pale. He barely had any time to lower his hands before one of them was grabbed, and he was forcibly yanked to the kitchen.

 

There were screams, Neil’s LED changing to red as he debated breaking his code. He needed to help- he couldn’t just stand by and let this happen.

 

_ᴏʙᴊᴇᴄᴛɪᴠᴇ: ᴘʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛ ʜᴀʀʀɪsᴏɴ_

 

Neil broke his position, hesitating for a moment before rushing after Harrison. The teen’s wrist was held against the counter, his glove tossed aside revealing the heavy scarring on his hand. Neil rushed between Harrison and he boy’s father, who had found a rather large knife. Growling, he slashed at Neil, the android jumping back and keeping Harrison behind him. The man charged, Neil pulling Harrison down the hall towards the bed rooms, knocking over the bookshelf in his attempts to block off the boy’s father.

 

Harrison was still sobbing, damn near hyperventilating as he made it into his room, Neil quickly following and locking the door. The android looked around, Harrison getting his suitcase together as quick as he could, grabbing his animatronic rabbit and any other necessities.

 

Neil quickly pulled the boy towards the window, opening it and helping Harrison outside. Just as the lock on the door broke, Neil jumped outside, only to be held back by the hem of his sweater. “Oh no you don’t, you fucking hunk of metal-“ the man cursed, grabbing the knife. Neil looked to Harrison, who was about five feet away, a horribly panicked look on his face.

 

A knife was brought down to Neil’s chest, stopping just before it could stab his core processor. The man grunted, pulling his arm out and trying again, only to see Harrison with his hand outstretched. The boy’s eyes were wide, his hand trembling as he panted.

 

Harrison quickly yanked his hand back, Neil flying from the man’s grasp and collapsing in front of Harrison. The boy lifted him up, starting to run, attempting to drag his suitcase behind him. The angered roar of the man could be heard in the distance, gradually getting quieter as they ran down the lonesome street, praying for either a car to stop or a bus to pull up.

 

The latter came first, Neil stopping the driver and pulling Harrison onto the bus, both of them collapsing into a bus seat nearby. Harrison panted, crying quietly as he leaned against the seat. Neil took this as an opportunity to inspect Harrison’s hand, noting the burn and cut marks- some more jagged than others.

 

Taking Harrison’s hand, fabric seemed to wrap around it. It didn’t match, this glove being more of a silvery blue, but at least it covered the scars. Harrison seemed a bit more relieved at this, leaning against Neil.

 

"תודה."

 

_ᴛʀᴀɴsʟᴀᴛɪɴɢ..._

_ ᴛʀᴀɴsʟᴀᴛɪᴏɴ: ᴛʜᴀɴᴋ ʏᴏᴜ. _

 

Neil smiled, running his thumb across the back of Harrison’s hand, letting the boy fall asleep as they slowly approached the city, lights from the unending towers glowing in the distance.


End file.
